Ooo and Aaa: Champions Amoung Us
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Back in the land of Ooo as much time has passed, with a little trouble maker running around the Candy Castle a mysterious portal brings an old adventure back to Ooo's greatest champion. How will things turn out face to face? OcXOc (Sequel 3rd in line)(old relationships still maintained) Flame PrincessX Ignitus? Rated T for now.
1. The Portal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

_**Throughout time stories had been told of two great warriors, known as Finn and Fiona the Greatest Champions to have walked their lands. Tales of great trials they had to overcome and great sacrifices they've made for their lands and friends. But what would happen if the two great lands were to meet, face to face? **_

"Mistress wait!" Peppermint butler called running after the young girl. "Ha ha! You can't catch me!" She laughed sticking her tongue out at him. "Clarissa," Queen Bubblegum scolded and the orange haired girl hung her head. "Sorry mom," Clarissa said and played with her plumb skirt. "Please honey you need to behave yourself," She said and placed her tender hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ok," The girl pouted and Bubblegum smiled. "Come on Charlie," The girl said and the rain pup followed her outside and through the Candy Kingdom. "Where are we going?" Charlie asked following Clarissa toward the fields of Ooo. "To the tree house, Ma and Pa are being mush!" She said and Charlie's paws smacked against her lips. "Why would you say that Clarissa?" Charlie asked and She pulled Charlie's paws from her mouth. "Because it's true," She said and huffed. Then a large portal opened on the far end of Ooo and caught Clarissa's attention. "Whoa! Check that out Charlie!" Clarissa said pointing to it. "What is it Princess?" Charlie asked and she stuck her tounge out. "I told you, call me cuz!" She yelled at the formality. "Ok cuz, what is it?" Charlie corrected herself. "I don't know," She said in amazement. "Lets check it out!" She yelled running toward it. "Princess… I mean cuz!" Charlie yelled running after her. "Drop the act damn it! We aren't at the Castle anymore," Clarissa yelled again. "Damn it Rissa you're going to get us in trouble again and I don't want to be grounded again!" Charlie yelled flying toward her. "Just tell them it was all my idea," Clarissa said smiling and jumping onto Charlie's back. "It's always your idea but we always seem to split the punishment," Charlie said flying towards the giant portal.

"Clyde! Stop man we can get into a lot of trouble for doing this," A gray kitten like hybrid said following the boy. "Oh come on don't be such a wuss," The boy said floating on his back. "Clyde this is bad," The kitten hybrid said looking around. "Don't sweat it Charles," Clyde said and grabbed the kitten. "Charles?" Clarissa said looking at the pair standing just outside of the portal. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone. And who might you be?" Clyde said allowing his gaze to flow up and down the girl. From her orangeish hair, to her pale skin, her violet eyes, soft lilac top, plumb skirt, toned legs with black and white stripped thigh highs, and black Marry Janes on her small feet. "Who're you?" She asked looking at him with slight distaste and he smirked. "Clyde, Clyde the Vampire Prince." He said smiling at her. "I'm not certain Marceline would like to hear that," Clarissa said swaying back and forth with a wicked smile. "Marceline?" Charles asked and looked at Clarissa. "The Vampire Queen. Her father Hunson Abadeer runs the night-o-sphere," Clarissa smiled remembering the last time she'd visited. "I can assure you that Mrs. Abadeer runs the night-o-sphere while the great Vampire King Marshall Lee and his Queen Fiona the Champion of Aaa handle other political and war affairs." Charles huffed and his tail puffed up. "Aaa? Oh you are foreigners. Well then welcome to the land of Ooo, where my Mother Queen Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom and King Finn the former Champion of Ooo live. I am their daughter Clarissa," She said returning Clyde's smile. "Ah so you are the princess of this land?" Clyde asked. "One of them," Clarissa replied shortly. "Wait former Champion?" Charles asked. "Yes, I intend to take his place as champion." Clarissa said matter of factly. "I see so you're a princess with a bad side?" Clyde smiled wickedly and she blushed. "No! I am just trying to follow in my dad's footsteps!" She said stomping her foot. "Oh ok, ok so you're just adventurous." He said winking and she balled her fists. "Your… such a hog plot!" Clarissa yelled and stormed off. "Rissa!" Charlie called after her. "So the great land of Ooo, huh? Seems red enough, do you think mother and father know of this place?" Clyde asked and Charles shrugged.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Off to find the Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

At the dinner table Clarissa ate in silence while Bubblegum maintained her etiquette. "So anything interesting happen Clarissa?" Finn asked cutting into his steak. "Not really father… well nothing that out of the ordinary I guess." She replied and he looked at her across the table. "Oh? Well what did you do today?" Finn asked taking a bite of steak. "Not much. A weird portal opened up and a boy emerged with a kitten rainicorn like hybrid followed him. He claimed to be the Vampire Prince son of some couple named Marshall Lee and Fiona," She said and suddenly Finn swallowed his whole fork and began choking. "Father?" She exclaimed and ran to his side. Coughing and spitting out the fork and salivated piece of meat he looked up to his daughter. "Are you certain that is what he said?" He asked and she nodded. "Excuse me," Finn said and left the table peppermint butler clearing his plate and slight mess up. "Was it something I said?" Clarissa asked and Bubblegum shook her head. "No honey, I think your father may have heard of them before. I'll ask him about it later alright?" Bubblegum said and returned to her dinner. Clarissa stood there staring at the empty seat in confusion and sadness.

Finn hurried toward the tree house, letting himself in and heading directly for the ladder he seemed to be in a daze. Going to the one hiding place no one would ever look Finn found the old leather bound journal Marceline had given him years ago, titled Finn and Jake: The Adventures in Aaa. Opening the book and reading the first page which confirmed his suspicion.

_Today Marceline had given me this journal to record what Jake and I can't tell anyone about, she said in a way to kind of suppress the urge of telling people. After a bit of a break down Marceline had pointed me to an old wizard man in the woods to help me get a bit of a different perspective on life. He had sent us to a place called Aaa which seems to be an alternate of Ooo says Jake. There were even female versions of me and Jake! They were called Fiona and Cake, and even male versions of the princesses! We had to get Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Fiona to recognize and act upon their feelings for each other. It was a lot harder than it seemed it'd be, we tried all sorts of things to get them to kiss but we kept failing! It was total gunk! Then after we began to lose hope magic happened and they kissed! Before returning the wizard man told me something about two fires in Ooo and one is so strong and large it may burn itself out while the other is so small it might suffocate itself. I'm not sure what that means but boy am I glad to be home again. _

"I just hope I can still find him," Finn said stuffing the journal into his pocket and running from the tree house and deep into the woods.

**With Clyde (third person POV): **

"Man this place is just about the same as Aaa," Charles said floating on his back and tossed another gray fruit away. "It would seem that way wouldn't it. What was the point in coming here anyway?" Charles asked curling up by the tree trunk. "For a little excitement and adventure," Clyde replied stretching out. "Oh well how exciting is this? Can we please go home now?" The cat asked and Clyde made and expression as if he were actually thinking about it. "No," He smiled showing his fangs and laughed at the cat's expression. "Ooh I swear you are going to get it handed to you good," Charles said folding his arms. "Hey look at that… wow he looks almost like… mom," Clyde said and watched the estranged man wander through the woods. "Hi there," Clyde said floating upside down. Finn quickly turned and was taken aback by the teenage boy, his blue eyes scanning him from his short brunette hair, bluish gray skin, gold eyes, green and black flannel shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and antique black and white converse. The spitting image of Marshall Lee, yet little to no traits of Fiona. "So how is your parents?" Finn asked and the boy was speechless. "So you have heard of them?" Clyde asked impressed. "It is a long story, one an old friend of mine might be able to tell better than I if you wouldn't mind tagging along with me." Finn said and the boy nodded without a second thought. 

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Princess Clarissa, Prince Clyde

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

"Ah the great hero returns… what is this? You aren't from here, now are you?" The wizard asked Clyde. "Nope. But that is not a problem is it?" Clyde asked and the wizard looked to Finn. "What might be the reason of honoring me with such a surprise visit?" The Wizard asked Finn. "This boy. I did as instructed and didn't tell anyone of my adventure all those years ago but what will I do now that he is here?" Finn asked and sitting down. "I see that is a bit of a problem now isn't it?" The Wizard asked chuckling. "Well I am certain your wife may recall me mentioning it before we'd gone to war with the fire kingdom. A horrible thing that," The wizard said poking his campfire with a stick. "Whoa you went to war with the fire kingdom? Did you take prisoners? What happened?" Clyde asked almost like a five year old. "Yes, no we did not take prisoners. It ended with me killing my ex girlfriend and her father to preserve the peace of Ooo," Finn said and Clyde's eyes widened. "You dated the flame princess? Mom never dated anyone other than dad. Not even after her last breath," Clyde said staring at the fire. "Your mother… died?" Finn asked his eyes widening. "Yeah, way before I was even born." Clyde said and Finn looked confused. "To keep her alive in a sort my dad was reduced to turning her into a vampire," Clyde explained. "So she is no longer the last human of Aaa?" The wizard asked. "Nope, just the Vampire Queen." Clyde said floating on his back. "So the path of Aaa has strayed away from its original plot of path. Finn you'd done much more than bring two lovers together but you changed the path their world was set on. Tell me boy what is it like in the land of Aaa?" The wizard asked. "About the same as here peaceful, pretty quiet, mom handles all the missions and crisis's, Ice Queen died." Clyde said casually. "She killed the Ice Queen?" Finn asked and Clyde jumped in surprise. "Yeah… well the Ice Queen tried to kill her, multiple times. So she smashed her crown and without her powers she slowly died," Clyde told them.

**Back at the Candy Castle: **

"Father! Where did you go? Did I upset…" Clarissa started then her eyes darted to Clyde. "Evening Princess," He smiled a charming smile. "Father?" She asked looking to Finn. "We can't just leave him out in the wild, I want you to treat our guest with respect and kindness alright." Finn said more than asked and she nodded. "Yes sir," She said and stood straight as he passed by. "Fudge," She whispered beneath her breath. "So day walker, what is there to do for fun around here?" Clyde asked and she looked at him. "Day walker?" She asked looking at him with distaste. "I have a name, it is not Princess, it is not Day walker, it is Clarissa. Got it?" She spat. "Ok ok Clarissa, what do you do for fun around here?" He asked. "I am not allowed out at night. Well not with out a chaperon at least, but peppermint butler is busy." She said looking down the hall. "Then I'll be your chaperon, come on show me around town." He said grabbing her hand and leading her outside. "Are you crazy? You! My chaperon? How improper." She said turning from him. "Coming from the trouble maker? And by the way why'd you change?" He asked taking note of her more "appropriate" dress. "Because. Look it doesn't matter, you want to be shown around town? Fine! This is the Candied city," She said grabbing his hand and leading him around. "You know you don't have to hold my hand," He said smiling. She looked back at hers to realize she was still holding his, she let it go and held hers at her side. "Gosh Princess you seem so upset," He laughed flying upside down. "I told you…" She started but he cut her off. "I know I know, your name is Clarissa. Why so harsh? I am only a boy, granted a very good looking, powerful, vampire boy. But I am still a boy," He said. "Don't flatter yourself." She said looking away from him. "You don't agree? Huh that's a first for me," He said and she blushed a little. "Uhg you are so full of yourself!" She stomped her foot and he laughed. "Ya know Princess you are pretty cute when you are angry," He said and she punched him. "I told you my name is Clarissa. And don't you dare get all flirty on me," She hissed. "Why you," He said and lunged at her. She ducked from him and her dress caught and tore, revealing her clothes she was wearing earlier beneath. "Damn," She said and tore the dress off. "Never really liked that thing to begin with," She said and lunged at him. She wrestled him around till she was on top and pinned him. He squirmed and managed to squeeze out of her grasp, "Get back here!" She yelled and leapt but he flew straight up and dodged her making her land face first into the dirt. "Urr!" She growled and smacked his hand away when he went to help her up. "Get away from me," She said struggling to stand. "Hey," He said putting a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it and flipped him onto his back. "I can't believe you fell for that!" She laughed and looked down at him. "daisies?" He asked looking up and she turned red and let him go. Her hands grabbing and pulling her skirt to her legs and holding it, he then tackled her and they rolled. Pinning her he looked to her red and embarrassed face and smiled, "What?" She asked turning her eyes away from his mysterious and strangely beautiful gold ones. "I like daisies," He whispered in her ear and she tried to knee him. "Ah don't be so hasty." He said and floated off of her. She laid there her heart beat racing, her face flushed, and her body heated. "You alright Princess?" Clyde asked looking down at her and she nodded. "You know you smell nice," he said and lowered his fangs to her neck. "Vampires don't drink blood!" She yelled and smacked him. "Not all of us. I never have but… you smell so nice," He smiled. He bore his fangs and Clarissa turned her fear to courage and just rolled her eyes. "He'd never do that… its forbidden and Marceline would never let him get away with it if he did or tried," She thought to herself and began dusting her clothes off.

"Mistress," Peppermint butler said out of breath and Clarissa looked over her shoulder and turned to him. "Why are you out of breath?" She asked. "What are you doing out here? You know you are not allowed out of the castle at night especially without me or another designated chaperon," The butler said looking up at her. "Hey buddy she was just doing as instructed," Clyde butted in and held his hands up in a careless surrender when the butler shot him a glare. "How is she doing as she was instructed by breaking curfew?" The butler asked with distaste rolling off of his tongue. "Her father DID tell her to treat me with kindness and I asked for her to show me around town," Clyde said smiling and floating on his back.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Rekindled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

A large wavy line continued across the sky symbolizing where Ooo and Aaa were merging and though it is very scary and mysterious it is also very beautiful. Small embers sprinkled from the far end of the line, sparkling in the setting sun, and landing on the ash land of Ooo deep in the valley where war was once waged, they danced in the soft breeze.

Deep in a ditch her body still lay,

deep out in the fray where her last dance stopped her heart,

Where he had filled his destined part,

They danced and pranced through the breeze,

With motions of gliding leaves gently falling to the ground,

Caress her face so soft and silent,

A soft pound rose as they began to glow on her cheek,

The quick flutter of her eyes, open very slow

Take a peek of what has become of the land you once knew,

Where your final stand brought you heart break, build you up a new

Once deep in a ditch you stand, burning bright

But unbeknownst to you the ice that still lingers in your chest, one will cast the light

Deep into your cavern, will you melt through?

The wizard's eyes widened and he fell over, grasping his hand over his chest and smoke bellowed from his agape mouth. Fire raged in his eyes and his mind swelled, ripping blades of grass from the ground he tried to scream but his voice was caught. "The second… has been rekindled," The wizard finally managed but his words being carelessly carried away on the wind and he fell silent, his eyes empty windows.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
